Automated clutches are known. One type of automated clutch is used in double clutch or powershift vehicle transmissions. When a new clutch is installed in a vehicle, the clutch is operated in a new, or green, phase. It may require a run-in or break-in period before it exits the green phase and performs optimally. Known operating strategies may include a costly “conditioning” of the clutch to bypass the green phase and ensure that torque capacity and controllability are met in the new condition, or may operate the clutch in the green phase and allow the clutch to naturally run-in over the course of the first miles, risking a possible reduction in clutch torque capacity and potential impacts to vehicle comfort.
Natural clutch run-in can lead to reduced customer acceptance and eventual complaints and/or lack of sales. For example, the clutch may have limited functionality during the green phase, leading to reduced torque capacity, variable system characteristics and potential noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) problems (i.e., clutch judder) in a new vehicle.